1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an e-fuse (electronic fuse) circuit, and a method for programming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits typically include an e-fuse circuit which is capable of being programmed to change an internal setting without changing a design. The e-fuse circuit is used to address a problem that the integrated circuit may not normally operate due to the deviation or defect of the process. By the e-fuse circuit, the deviation of the process is repaired or a defective circuit is replaced, thereby improving the yield of the integrated circuit.
Electrical connection characteristics of the e-fuse used in the e-fuse circuit are changed when a laser beam or an electrical stress is applied to the fuse. E-fuses programmed using electrical stress (an electrical way) are divided into an anti-type fuse in which electrical connection state is changed from an open state to a short state, and a blowing type fuse in which an electrical connection state is changed from a short state to an open state.
There needs an e-fuse circuit which enhances yield, avoids device (for example, a core device used in the e-fuse circuit) reliability issue, and provides wide voltage supply operating range.